


Free from Freedom

by orphan_account



Series: Prompted/Requested fics. [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all seems so obvious now. <i>[Edited and reposted to correct mistakes]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Free from Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble written for a graphic request meme on tumblr.  
> Prompt: Anonymous asked ~ FrostIron - The sceptre worked  
> [The graphic](http://hiddlescones.tumblr.com/post/37608132606/anonymous-asked-frostiron-the-sceptre-worked)  
> Thanks to a very kind commenter, I was made aware that Ao3 had somehow eaten a bunch of random words turning this fic into word soup :P So here it is again :D

It isn’t like he’d thought it would be.

He doesn’t feel wrong. In fact, he feels right. Very right. Simple, that’s the word. He forgives himself for needing a moment, as he’s a little busy shooting at the people he once thought could be his friends to focus on that right now.

_He almost laughs at himself for ever thinking that, as though they could ever make him complete_  
  
But one thing he’s certain of is that he could get very used to this feeling. The feeling of belonging. Of freedom from the needless strive to impress everybody, to prove himself worthy. To prove himself as being enough. Still every part the little boy screaming for daddies attention. Now, he followed, he complied and so he was enough. He was useful. He belonged. All he had to do was submit, and it was enough. It seemed so simple, too simple, but he didn’t doubt it. _Never_ doubt it.

_Don’t look a gift Norse in the mouth and all that._  
  
Everything he thought he knew about what he needed to be, who he needed to be, was irrelevant now. Trying to figure out what people wanted him to be, what they wanted from him, so he could yearn to be it - to give it - while never ever dreaming of actually allowing himself to do that. He wanted to be the thing people loved, wanted to earn it or buy it, but knew he never would. Knew _they_ never would, so he’d pretended not to care. Acted as though he felt it were _them_ who were unworthy of _him_. Playing game after game with people so they’d never expect him to face reality. Because every aspect of his reality was a lie.  
  
 _It all seemed so obvious now._

Of course he lied. Of course they lied. Everybody lied. That was the truth Loki had implanted in his mind. Everybody betrayed. Everybody took and took and took without ever giving back - that he knew both from Loki and himself - just leaving you a dry husk.   
  
But he was better now.  
  
He wasn’t empty anymore.  
  
He had purpose.   
  
_He had Loki._


End file.
